The Pink Posse
by lisamarie22
Summary: Kurt gets bashed after defending a young man in an alley. He decides enough is enough, and it's time to fight back. So he joins a group dedicated to fighting crime, and maybe committing a few at the same time. And how will this affect Blaine, his loving boyfriend, who is not so approving of Kurt's new passion? Will their relationship survive? *Hope you guys like it!
**This is a fic I've had in mind for a while. I have a few other stories I've started that I'm still working on. The New Kid and I Quit are going to be updated soon, I've been working on them both! Starting this new one got me in the mood write the other two as well. BTW the OC characters from I Quit, are in this one as well. I just liked them so I stuck with it.**

 **In regards to this story, it's kinda cannon but not really. It's around the time when Kurt was bashed but they don't live with a bunch of people, it's just them, because I hate writing New Directions people, I don't know why. And Blaine never moved out before, they were able to work things out better. Anyway, I don't know if any of you have seen Queer as Folk. But in the show, a boy gets bashed and it affects him pretty bad. He later on get angry and decides to join what's called the Pink Posse where they patrol the streets, watching for homophobes. But in the show, they started the trouble as often as they ended it. They may do some of that in here but not really. I kind of don't like the title, Pink Posse, I think it's kinda dumb but it's what the show used so I'll just stick with it. :)**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since it happened, the attack. It still feels like it just happened yesterday. He was walking home after yet another fight with his best friend, Rachel. Now he was changed forever. He witnessed three men attacking a young gay man in an alley and he couldn't just walk away. Not being an experienced fighter, he didn't really stand much of a chance, but that didn't matter. He took a stand, and for that he's proud.

But the more he thinks about the situation, and all the different times he and other people around the world have been bashed, that moment almost felt useless. It did nothing, nothing was fixed, nothing changed from it. Those same guys are going to attack again, and so will many others. Kurt felt nothing but anger suddenly and nothing seemed to dull it. He now understood why Blaine used to box all the time in high school.

Speaking of Blaine, he's been so great. A little clingy, but that was understandable. Kurt wasn't sure he even wanted Blaine out of his sight with all these bashings going on. No, they couldn't get to Blaine. The mere thought sparked even more anger and anxiety in Kurt. Something needed to happen, someone needed to do something. Laws just aren't enough to keep the world a safe place. It's not just the LGBT community, though. He wanted everyone safe, no one deserves to be victimized and he wants to do something about it, and do something now. He just couldn't figure out how to go about it.

* * *

They were sitting down to breakfast the next day when Blaine finally asked the question he's been dying to ask for days. "Kurt, honey, is everything okay? You've been a little weird lately… almost angry." Blaine frowns in concern, his mind goes frantic for a moment. "Am I being too clingy, I know you hate that." Kurt opens his mouth to protest, but Blaine continues anyway. "It's just with everything that's happened, I like knowing you're okay." His voice grows quieter, "I don't think I could handle it if something happened to you again."

Kurt smiles softly at his boyfriend and grabs his hand, "I know and I'm not mad at you, at all actually. We're good."

Blaine sighs in relief, "I'm really glad to hear that. But could you please talk to me? I'm worried, you've been so quiet." Blaine stares at Kurt pleadingly.

Kurt gets up to sit next to Blaine instead of talking to him across the table and takes both his hands. "I've been struggling a little since the attack. I just don't quite know what to do about it." Kurt sighs when Blaine gives him a confused look. "I'm angry, Blaine. I'm angry this happened to me, to these other guys. And that it happened here, I thought when we came here, it'd be okay. But attacks like this keep happening and I refuse to be scared of it anymore. I want to take a stand."

Blaine, still a little unsure of what Kurt is thinking, responds slowly and carefully, "What exactly do you mean take a stand." Some reason, Blaine wasn't sure he was going to like this. Kurt can jump into things sometimes without thinking about it.

"I want to fight back," Kurt responds a little too loud. "I'm sick of these assholes thinking we're weak. I want to show them that it's not okay to treat people like this. We shouldn't have to be afraid, Blaine. We need to do something about this."

"What are you thinking though," Blaine asks carefully, not wanting to anger him more. But he decided he definitely didn't like where this was headed.

Kurt was thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know, honestly. I don't know." He glances at Blaine again and saw the fear written all over him and immediately felt guilty. He drops his and kisses one of the knuckles on Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry, this is why I've been keeping it to myself."

"No, don't keep things to yourself," Blaine says firmly. "I don't exactly know what's going on in your head. I'm not going to lie, I'm very concerned. But I do understand that you need to work things out. What you went through is terrifying, I know, because it happened to me. Just don't forget that I'm here."

Kurt's face softened into a real genuine smile, he kisses Blaine briefly, feeling their worries vanish for a split second. "I couldn't possibly. I love you so much, Blaine."

* * *

Blaine was walking a new route home that Kurt gave him, apparently the streets are more populated, making it safer. Blaine didn't feel unsafe before, but if it made Kurt feel better, he'd do it. Blaine smiled to himself at how manic Kurt's been with him lately. It's a little sad that Kurt is so worried all the time, but it makes Blaine feel loved. He used to worry about their relationship when they first got back together, that even after Kurt forgave him, that Kurt would still hold on to his transgressions. It made Blaine very insecure about their relationship and he knew it. It terrified him, that the one time he'd make Kurt angry and it would all be thrown in his face again, or Kurt would leave him.

Blaine shook the thought, if he dwelled on that, he'd go crazy. Instead, he walked into the donut shop that Kurt didn't think about when he developed this new route. After finishing his donuts, he stepped back out of the shop and noticed a flyer in the window. "LGBT Safe Self-Defense Lessons- Free, Starting This Week!"

Blaine takes a photo of the flyer and runs home excitedly. Maybe this is what Kurt needs. To feel like he can truly defend himself. He busts into the apartment and grabs Kurt who's making tea into a hug. "I have just what you need. This will be perfect."

Kurt smiles in amusement, "Would you like to elaborate?"

Blaine smacks him playfully in the shoulder for his snark. "Someone is starting self-defense lessons, opening the door specifically for LGBT people. Probably because of all the attacks. We don't have to-"

"-That's perfect," Kurt interrupts. He wasn't sure what it would do for him, but it's a start. "We'll try, you'll go with me?"

Blaine's face brightens, "Of course I'd go with you."

Kurt pulls him into another hug and gives him a little more than a peck on the lips, "Why do I have glaze in my mouth," his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He almost busts out laughing at Blaine's guilty face. He has hit bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes have never been wider.

Blaine shrugs, "I'm sorry. In my defense, it was on your new route."

Kurt snorts and shakes his head, "It took you one day of walking past a donut shop." He giggles at the blush on his face, but then Blaine looks down a little sadly. Kurt frowns to himself and pulls Blaine closer. "Hey, it's fine. A few donuts won't hurt you. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, baby." Kurt looks at Blaine's face carefully, shaming him was not his intention. He wasn't used to Blaine being so insecure about his looks, nor does he know where it came from.

Blaine pulls his head up, shaking it, with a forced smile, "you didn't, it's fine." But he still feels the tears burning at his eyes a little. Blaine gets so frustrated with himself, why can't he just pull it together and be the person Kurt wants?

Kurt doesn't point out the tears clearly building up, the last thing he wanted was make Blaine more upset. He doesn't know how to help Blaine with his lack of confidence, but it's so hard to watch. Blaine's amazing, he just doesn't see it. Once he gets like this, there's almost nothing that brings him out of it. "You know I love you, right?" Blaine nods, Kurt smiles and kisses his cheek. "And you also know that I love glazed donuts, so why the hell didn't you bring me one?"

Blaine chuckles and shrugs, "I don't know."

Kurt stares at Blaine sadly, he missed Blaine's witty responses. Kurt sighs and changes the subject, the only thing he knows to do even if he knows it doesn't really fix it. "So what should I wear to these self-defense lessons, you're the experienced one here."

* * *

The lessons were actually pretty good, there was even a police officer there to oversee everything, who was also giving tips. Kurt and Blaine had a pretty good time. Kurt walked off to the corner of the room to grab them both a water when another guy walks up to him.

"This is bullshit, you know that right?" A look of annoyance clear on his face.

"Umm.." Kurt stammer, not expecting the abrupt comment. "Why do you say that?"

The blonde young man with clear blue eyes scoffs, "you can't defeat a group of thugs attacking you on your own, no matter how much you practice. This is false hope, Kurt."

Kurt's eyebrow went up, "how exactly do you know my name?"

The man smiles excitedly, "You're the one who helped that guy who was attacked in the alley. Of course I know who you are. I'm sorry, my name's Vincent." He extends his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt smiles softly back and takes his hand "It's nice to meet you, I didn't realize people knew about that."

"Oh yeah, we're still talking about it. We heard a few people discussing it in a coffee shop, that's where we learned about you. Honestly, it's bravery like yours that the world needs. Self-defense lessons don't mean a lot if you don't have the courage to use them. People like you who are not afraid to step in, that's what we need."

Kurt hums sadly, "I'm not sure how helpful I was, they still got away. I wish there was more I could do." He looks at Blaine who's practicing with small elderly lady and smiles, Blaine's really the sweetest thing. "I would hate to see something happen to anyone else, and I have this feeling of doom that we're going to wake up and it'll be on the news. It bothers me." Kurt frowns before looking back at Vincent's understanding face.

He nods, "I know how you feel." He sighs as he thinks about how he's going to deliver this. "Listen, I know this sounds risky. But there's a group of us guys who are starting a sort of community watch thing and I think you'd be perfect for it."

Kurt's eyebrows went up, "That sounds interesting, I would definitely be interested in learning more. I'd like to help."

Vincent smiles in relief, "We're doing some pretty intense training and I'd love to get you started. Would your boyfriend be interested?"

Kurt frowns a little, "I'm not sure, but I can talk to him and see."

The other man nods and hands him a card with the address and his phone number. "Well, I hope see you there, hopefully both of you, but if not that's okay. The more, the merrier!" Vincent walks out, ignoring the instructor's protests of him leaving.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pink Posse," Vincent yells excitedly, welcoming Blaine and Kurt into the gym room in his highly expensive apartment. "I know, the sounds dumb but we were drunk and who cares about the name anyway?"

Kurt shrugged laughing a little.

Blaine looks around a little, unsurely. "What exactly do you guys do?'

Klay comes up from behind, "well, nothing so far. Right now we're doing agility training, learning new abilities in fighting. We want to be ready for anything. I know our prime focus has been the LGBT community. But we want to do it all. We want to step in when no one else is there to do it."

Blaine looks at Klay suspiciously, "And how are going to do that?"

Klay pulls his cellphone out, we have an app where we can alert each other of anything bad we witness and the rest of will go help out. We'll have a few people out at night patrolling, watching for people who need our help."

Blaine glares at the man, this is not a good idea at all. They're looking for trouble and potentially putting more people in danger. "Keeping the streets safe is what the police are for."

Vincent shrugs, "Well, where were they when Kurt stepped in. We're not putting down the police, but they can't be everywhere."

"And you can?" Blaine challenged, earning him a warning glare from Kurt.

Another boy who'd been watching in the back of the room gives out a booming laugh. "It's okay, Kurt." He steps out with a huge smirk on his face, "I like the little one, he's sassy. I'm Malakai. I'm the brains behind this whole thing." The rest of the guys in the gym room roll their eyes at him. "Pink posse is a genius name, by the way. Blaine, you certainly don't have to join if you'd prefer not to."

Blaine smiles sarcastically, "Thank you for your permission to not join. I think I won't. It doesn't sound safe, you're going to get yourselves hurt." The boy's bite turned into pure concern for all of them.

Kurt shrugs, "I'm in. It may not be exactly logical, but neither is bashing some's brains in for being gay."

Blaine shakes his head desperately, "Kurt, I know you-"

Kurt puts a hand up, stopping him, "I understand your concern, and I don't want to upset you, but I really want to do this. I promise if something dangerous comes up, I'll stop. Okay?"

Blaine glares at the rest of the guys but gazes softly at Kurt, "I don't like this, Kurt. This can't be the only answer." He didn't say anymore, once Kurt's was made up, that was it. But that didn't stop Blaine from worrying.

* * *

Training was intense, but Kurt's strength grew quickly and he felt bigger than life. The guys were amazing, they were genuine in their goals and it's exactly what Kurt wanted. There weren't that many guys in the group yet. There was Vincent, Klay, Lochlan, and Malakai. They needed more people, Kurt declared silently. He wasn't quite ready to push it yet. But five people is not enough to watch the streets in New York City, no way.

Kurt was surprised at how fast he became accustomed to violence, he'd always been so against it. But no, he's ready now. And today he'd be fighting all four guys in practice.

"There's no backing out of this fight, Kurt," Malakai says strangely softly for someone who he was about to fight with. "Just know, none of this in personal. You're one of us and we all did this. Fighting is hard and it hurts. Do you need a moment?" Malakai studies Kurt steadily. Blaine had been banned from this particular session, there's no way he'd be up for what's about to happen. Malakai quite liked the both of them, and Blaine's love for Kurt is incredibly strong, he would do anything for him. There's no way the shorter man would allow this fight to go down.

Kurt shakes his head nervously, "I think I'm ready."

Vincent scoffs tauntingly, "Then come over here, you dirty faggot," Nearly wincing at his own words.

Kurt walks across the empty room, glaring at the blonde man. "Don't call me a faggot," but does nothing else.

Lochlan, the usually silent one laughs loudly, "Why you are one."

Kurt quickly realized what they're doing, "Oh, you're taunting me. Unfortunately, this is all shit I've heard before so it doesn't bother me. It never gets more clever than that."

Vincent almost laughed at Kurt's snark, but steels himself instead and walks forward. "OH, but you think you're clever," walks up and pushes Kurt in the shoulder, inwardly apologizing to his new friend. "Come on, why don't we see who the clever one is." He pushes the Kurt harder this time, knocking him right onto the floor.

Kurt gets back up quickly but Klay and Lochlan grabs his arms and Vincent lands a punch in his gut. Kurt almost cries out in pain, he lifts his head to give Vincent a heated glare. Malakai comes up and gets in his face, "Why are you fight back," lands a small smack on his cheek, "Come on, let's see what you can do."

Kurt yanks his right arm out of Klay's grasps and his fist lands on Malakai's nose with a sickening crunch. He then turns around, bends over, pulling his left arm towards his own body, causing Lochlan to launch over his shoulder. But he didn't think of Vincent who grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arm around his neck tightly.

Klay and Lochlan were taunting him in the corner. Malakai, who'd recovered, walked up and landed a punch in Kurt's cheek. Kurt would have fallen, if he didn't have Vincent holding him up by his neck, way too tightly. Kurt started getting desperate and kicking back at Vincent and just panicking. He'd failed, he lost the fight and he knew it. He barely lasted a minute, there's no way they'll want him now. But he'll be damned if he lets it end like this.

He moves his head to the side and slips through where Vincent's wrist is, where he has less strength. He falls quickly to the floor and starting coughing, almost vomiting even. Then he felt someone stomp down on his back, landing him on his chest. Malakai comes over and lands another fist in his face. Kurt felt nothing but blinding pain as the four guys continually punched anywhere they could reach on his body. Vincent finished the fight, knocking him out completely.

Vincent felt extreme guilt immediately, he'll never understand what people get out harming defenseless people. Kurt would be fine, they would look him over to be sure. And then the poor guy has to walk home. It's all part of the initiation, they all went through it. That doesn't meant they don't sympathy for their new member. They would trail behind him to make sure he got back home, though just in case.

Klay took time cleaning Kurt up while he was still unconscious, noting that the boy looked like he was coming around. "Kurt, you alright, buddy?'

Kurt mumbles something unintelligible, but opens his eyes.

"D'ss dis men 'm no-in za grup anmore?"

Malakai frowns when he finally worked out what Kurt asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I lost."

Lochlan smiles softly, "This wasn't a test of whether or not you could win the fight. You were unarmed, fighting four other guys, of course you didn't win. That doesn't mean you're weak, Kurt. None of us won that fight when we did it. The test is whether or not you come back, because this is the reality of what we're going to be doing."

Kurt hummed in understanding, but couldn't talk more, he was in far too much pain. And what the hell would Blaine think. He pictured himself going home with a nosebleed, that would be hard enough to talk him down from. Who the hell knows what he probably looks like now. Blaine's going to be upset.

Malakai seemed to read is mind almost and starts laughing, "Well, Blaine knows where to find me when he comes to kick my ass."

Klay shifts uncomfortably, "I'll let him land a few punches as well. It's a good thing we like him."

Kurt tried to laugh but wasn't there yet. But suddenly Malakai's behind him, lifting him to his feet.

Kurt glares at him in question. Malakai's laughs again, "What? It's time to go home, your wife's going to come looking for you."

Kurt frowns in disapproval, "Don't call'm that." He is surprised to find himself on his feet with little trouble. Walking was another story, though. Every step was shooting pain throughout his body. He made it out the door and felt immediate relief from the cold New York air.

It took him about a half hour to walk his usually ten minute walk. The stairs up to his apartment had him wanting to jump out window, he was hurting bad.

Kurt braced himself for the onslaught of questions and fussing he was going to get. He was so exhausted, and now Blaine was going to freak out over him. He pulled the door slightly open and peaked in, it was completely silent. Blaine must be in bed, Kurt sighed in relief. He didn't quite make it to bed though, instead flopping onto the couch. The sound was enough to wake Blaine up, he heard the quick, frantic steps of his boyfriend coming.

Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice cracks as looks at all the marks on the beautiful boy's face and body, blood dripping various parts of his body. He stumbles his way to the couch, tears already pooling his eyes. "Why, Kurt, what did they do you?" His hands were shaking as looked for a spot to touch that wouldn't hurt.

"C'n I jst leep fr now?' Kurt's tired eyes plead with Blaine.

Blaine almost broke down in tears in disappointment, this is not what the world needs. It's just not. Blaine sniffled and tried to think of anything he could say. When nothing came up he just stood up, "Yeah, you go ahead and sleep." He helped Kurt out of his clothes, apologizing profusely any time Kurt winced.

"Are you mad at me," Kurt was surprised at how articulate he was, especially as he felt his eyelids growing heavy.

Blaine sighed blinking away his tears, "I don't know, honestly. I don't know how I feel, I don't have words for it, Kurt. But I do know it doesn't feel good." He suddenly didn't even want to hear what Kurt had to say, so he got up and put the blanket over the injured man. "I'm going back to bed, although I have a feeling sleep won't be a part of my night. I know I'm a dick for leaving you alone like this, but I just can't," tears now running down his face. "I can't look at this. This scares me, Kurt." Blaine lifts his head to look at his boyfriend and finds him asleep. Blaine feels his shoulders drop and cries as he sits in the armchair, and watches him sleep. What bothers him the most, is that this isn't even the worst of what could happen.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you have any suggestions**


End file.
